


Together again

by stydia610



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 6x20, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:39:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12783114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia610/pseuds/stydia610
Summary: A Stiles and Lydia reunion.





	Together again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks

Lydia never needs anyone to tell her where Stiles is. She can always feel it. She felt it before Stiles pulled up in the Jeep ready to save the day. The second she saw the blue vehicle hit a hunter she felt instant relief that’s swarmed with regret. Regret of not calling him to help sooner, not telling him she was shot and in the hospital, and not telling him how much she needed him by her side. Lydia barely gives Stiles enough time to get out of the Jeep before she jumps in his arms. She needed to feel him again, she missed him so much and when he wraps his arms around her tightly like he always does, she feels her eyes fill with tears.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”, Stiles asks pulling back just enough to see her face.  
She chockes back tears as she says, “I couldn’t lose you again, I knew if I told you what was going on you would drop everything and come home.”  
“Of course I would, I will always come back for you, regardless how bad the fight is,” he says as he gently brushes the tears on her cheeks and placing a light kiss on her forehead.  
“I missed you so much, I almost called you so many times but I was so scared you would get hurt if you came back”, she cried.  
“Shh, it’s okay,” he whispered, “I’m fine I’m not hurt and we will both make it out of this alive, I promise”.  
Lydia nods and leans up to kiss him for the first time in weeks. Stiles instantly pulls her closer and moves his mouth gently against hers.  
They hear Scott clear his throat, “I hate to break this up but we have to finish this fight.”  
And that’s exactly what they do. With Stiles back the pack is stornger than ever, they defeat Monroe and her hunters before anyone else’s is hurt.  
Stiles and Lydia leave together after the battle is finished saying goodbye to Scott and the rest of the pack. Both exhausted from the fighting and the weeks of stress they fall into Stiles’ bed. Lydia is wrapped around Stiles like a vine, not letting go, scared if she does he will have to leave and go back to his dorm without her. Lydia starts to think about everything that has happened while Stiles was at college and it brings her to tears again. She is emotional and just happy that he is back with her. Her soft sobs wake Stiles up from his much needed sleep.  
“Hey what’s wrong? Why are you crying”, he asked in his sleepy voice.  
“Nothing Nothing I’m okay”, she replies in her most convincing voice.  
“Lydia, you can tell me”, he turns his body so he can hold her even tighter.  
“I’m sorry I never called you, I tried so hard to protect you from all of this but you still found you’re way back here in the most dangerous time. I keep thinking that if I called you sooner maybe you could have figured the whole mess out before anyone had to get hurt. I just couldn’t live with myself if I called you back here and something happened to you”, she cried into his chest.  
“Look at me”, he says as he takes her chin and turns it towards him, “you can’t protect the world Lydia, you did the best you could, people die and it’s out of your control. You can’t blame yourself for anything that’s happened.”  
She nods and snuggles deeper into his shoulder.  
“And I understand why you didn’t call, I was mad at first but I would do the same for you. I would do everything in my power to keep you out of this, so I understand why you didn’t call.”  
He presses a kiss to her cheek the sends a warm comforting feeling through her body.  
“I love you” she whispers to him and smiles as it reminds her of the first time she told him she loved him.

 

They were in the same position. Stiles holding onto Lydia like his life deepened on it. It was the night they finally got him back from the Ghost Riders. Lydia could finally breathe knowing she was in Stiles’ arms where she belonged. Neither of them had to say a word, they just held each other knowing they were both grateful for each other in the moment. But when Lydia is scared to fall asleep in case she wakes up and he is gone again, he leans up and whispers in his ear, “I love you”. Stiles smile was so wide Lydia had never seen him so happy. Even though he was half alseep he kissed her softly and said “I love you more”, before falling asleep. 

 

Stiles smiles everytime she says those three words and he always replies with, “I love you more”. Lydia slept without waking for the first time in weeks since he left for college so happy to be next to her boyfriend. All she can think is they are together again.


End file.
